bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkusMaster84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 19:20, September 11, 2010 Hi darkusmaster84 gotta love Weird Al. And Percy Jackson. He he he. I won't go on [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'with dead memories ']]in my head.' 21:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC)' hey!!! are you darkus master 84 on BD if so do you know nikki34 that me!!! Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nikki34 Its me and Yes I am DarkusMaster84 on Bakugan Dimensions hey there and do you know about bakugan random talk?? Winxrainbowix (talk) 19:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog Please don't leave random posts on blogs. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhh This is my blog :No, this is your talk page. You were posting "What's Up" on my blog. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well I was asking Haos not you ::Next time, please say who you're talking to. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay YO! Okay! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?! I never said I have any of those. The Swayther is Deka and I just got my Drago Colossus last weekend. What's up? I'm an Orange your an Apple{Markus793} 23:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Follow the link Follow the link http://steelearth14.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiBuilder! You got it wrong. It's at my TARGET. NEWS FLASH. You have Alpha before you!! 01:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't matter anyway, my Wi-Fi dosen't work right now for some reason. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Its my joke Its one of my jokes if you click on it it takes you to your user page for instance say I clicked on it it would take my to my user page! Cool you can use it if you want! style="color:Pink;"> Kirby isn't just yarn he's a tank! (talk) 16:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ... You got the Wiki's Name Wrong. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 20:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Will you stop? He can do it, as long as it's not Random, and it's not Random. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He didn't say RSGFDGNFCGHFGJDNTGNEDXCGBNGVB DFGARFHGDFCVHGBFCXDFEDVFVHGVDSC EVRFHVCXFSDGBFCXFEVDFCBV VDGNHFCXDGFGRBFVHGVERFGBJHFBRJZ, right? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 20:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ... ok ok ok you wanna brawl on bd im on the same place by the name of Tommy22 ... huh Beg to differ yeah, well don't be a jerk about it! also, if you don't need useless info, why not delete the Trivia section from every page that hase one?Safetydog (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Safetydog dimensions/potterpuppetpals? can you be cool with me on dimensions. i know who you are.and you like the potter puppet pals too.DRACO LIKES FIRE! oh yea im kyleronco. Battles start in 3 hours! . hm I will be good to any user. I have not introduced myself I am BlazeCannon15, nicknamed Blaze. I am among the senior members of this wiki along with Abce2, Koisuru Recgameboy, Twinstar, and Bendo14. I am an ability card expert and I just hate it when people make up the effects and exaggerated on the original effects--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) meet me on dimensions dharak server--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) school--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) signitures How do you use color signitures? Kyleronco 12/9/10 i made a dumb move i saw bendo on bd and didnt even ask him i also saw masters and forgot to ask him too. i made a dumb move.Kyleronco (talk) 02:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 12/9/10 Signature I think it should be "Bakugan possé", not "possy". --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 16:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. I unblocked everyone, including Winx, you, me, AoH, and TS, who blocked himself for an infinite amount of time. Darkus''Ma''ster 20:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I blocked you for an Hour and i blocked myself for Infinity. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 20:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) How to Make a Template:UserboxPro Shadow Army Tell me more about this Shadow Army. Why are they bad! Are they all Darkus?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 00:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I couldn't make it. You could just tell me! THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 04:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) You're Unblocked. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean that. I just got angry when right when I logged on to IRC, you told DA to kick me off. But it's all over now!!! You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Army Nador one of Shadow Army's leader said there are 2 SHADOW ARMYS! Give me news. THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω 20:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Not a Chance I don't think you can be an AdminTHE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 16:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 1,800 edits (exactly). That's probably more than what I have, but shhhh XDD --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 16:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If your online why aren't you on BD? If your online why aren't you on BD?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 16:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) im a barbie girl I'm a Barbie girl. My face makes you wanna hurl. Lets get this party started! Shadow Resitenace Please join Shadow Resitenace to destroy Shadow Army. It is a small group so far, but you may help by spreading the News on Bakugan Wikia. Then we'll spread it around on Bakugan Dimensions. The Bakugan Wikia User are the leaders of Shadow Resitance. WE SHALL OVERTHROW OTHER GROUPS THAT ARE AGAINST SHADOW ARMY. IF FACT, I THINK WE CAN MERGE THE OTHER GROUPS THAT ARE AGAINEST SHADOW AREMY!! THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 00:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Request I forwarded it on to bakugan.wikia@gmail.com (I'm pretty sure TS is manning that email). --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 03:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :) Against I accidentally join Shadow Army i thought you didn't like the Bad one. THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 00:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it sort of does make sense. One, I wasn't the one who put the laser part in in the first place, and two, if you're complaining about the "was" part, it is a "was" because it was supposedly destroyed along with the Vexos and their bakugan when Assail Farbros was desrtoyed. ~~Sakurakitsune1~~ I HATE YOU!!!!!' '''Do you know how long that whole edit took me!???!! About 15 minutes!!! I edited the whole page and you undo all of that because of one stupid mistake that I don't even understand why is wrong??!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DID NOT PUT IN PRESENT TENSE!!! I PUT IT IN PAST TENSE AFTER SOME DUFESS ORIGINALLY PUT IT IN PAST TENSE!!! NOT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT YOU KNOW!!!! WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME!!! IT'S NOT NICE!!! I HATE YOU!!!!........and plus, i havent been here long enough or have the technological brainpower to even know what "rollbacking" even is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~SAKURAKITSUNE1~~ Re: Sakurakitsune I think it's a "she". And I saw it, I agree with your rollback. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, "Sakura" is Japanese for "Cherry Blossoms", which is usually for girls, and "Kitsune" is "Fox" in Japanese (and it's also usually used by girls). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I haven't received any info from Abce2 or DarkusMaster, and those are the only other 2 emails that TwinStar knows (as far as Admins go). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Dimensions Did we decide to continue with the Dimensions site? I wasn't sure so I wasn't adding anything here. Last I knew we were discussing the overlap and if there was any. My thoughts are the online version of the game is considerably different from the in-person game, which is very different from the anime. I haven't experienced Bakugan on any of the gaming consoles yet. Your thoughts? 19:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) admin you said you needed an admin? Kyleronco (talk) 20:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) im in it just put bakugan.wikia let the bodies hit the floor a chance for you you are currently tied with dinoqueen if you want you could share the prize I'll find a way to do so... Nuke New Year's... with a nuke button!• 18:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I was told by another Admin that they'll only give you the Adminship once your Page Edits exceed your Blog Comments. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Resistance Please join Shadow Resistance to help destroy Shadow. Look on my profile for more info. S999|Leave a M. 02:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) To pay you back do you want a Stealth Lumino? Or Aranaut? You choose. Pegasus, (Talk) 23:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You were suppose to place it in Shadow Inko! You're lucky I didn't ignore it!THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M.S999 is Awesome! 00:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU WIN deletion Thanks for removing it. I can still see it, thanks to my email thing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Quotes . --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (RP) You are not the ruler of of Gundalia! UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 00:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) -_-" UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 00:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Resistance D.M.84 A.O.H make a user box template like this so that it says your in Shadow Resistance.THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M. 02:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) WASSUP Wassup DarkusMaster84 its me sneaky12 from BD havent seen you in a long time Magma says he's not mean.THE GLORIOUS S999 Earth and Fire] 19:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i was looking around, and i noticed that you said you can beat Rayne. Well how about that time you ran about a week and a half ago? Or the fact that i can PWN you, and He can easily PWN me. He uses freaking adaptability. How are you going to deal with that? Oh right, you are going to flee with your tail between your legs. Grow up and learn how to admit defeat before we MAKE you. And don't say we can't, because we can. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 02:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' You do realize that still puts him ahead by 90 levels? Oh like i care, i just want to know how you fare after making this dare. Dont make a check with your mouth your bakugan can't cash, because the past will come and bite your bum, and there is nothing you can do about it. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 03:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' WHAT ELSE!?!?!??!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! ALRIGHT,I need to cooperate with just ONE PART of the movie I stunk at plots,you won't let me help for animating,and i don't know how the heck to make voices.So nice goin. SOunds ok now.Besides,He didn't even ASK! I feel DUMB! LOLZ.Ok,i'll just draw for RP pages Presents,or stuff that isn't with the RP movie. Can I do my characters design and voice? I will send you the design and voice sample tomorrow. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 02:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC)' Do you have Dragonball RAging Blast 2? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 02:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC)' Leaving As you know, i'm leaving, but first i wanna have a battle with you, if you're online right now here on the wiki, i'm close to Marucho, Shun and Ren. While we're fighting, i wanna tell you something SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know. But strength in numbers I don't want to be a mean leader.THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 20:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know Wh!te$tar. He is one of my friends.MetalTheWolf 20:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Me? Leave? I might. I don't get respect and I barely edit. Anime is AWESOME!!! 17:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Profile I placed your in Shadow Infinity and Trinity Core.THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 14:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Whats up?'Fear Drago and Keith!' 17:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The gift... the gift.... the gift is here... Look, it's only a bad photo of a Dharak Colossus since you like Darkus and theres a Dharak Colossus photo on your main page :D, well... it's editesd by me, and the Exokor has bad quality... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Me, Nintendocan The person on BD in the sewers that said he knows you, Mike98, is me. Nintendocan. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 02:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) What I put in is what they do say but I forgot to put in the episode no.# Sorry DarkusMaster84. -Bakuganman I saw you and Airzel-of-Haos on Bakugan Dimensions and I was about to send you a friend request but you left and I really wanted to be your friend on BD so can you go back so I can send you a friend request? I'm Mike98 on BD. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 22:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks i owe you one 2 things 1. I still have a picture of your BD Avatar under a GM Shield if you want it. 2. How do you do those quote things? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 14:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Actualy 3 things. 3. How do you make quotes with links to your personal pages? hey darkusmaster84 its me cleoda btw and just 2 let u know im bakugan dimensions well now im with no one.. but thanks for showing me this cool website. Hi, it's me EdBoy3 from the Beyblade Wiki. Please come back, you were one of the best contributers we ever had. I'm sorry about what happened with you and Agent Z but i'm taking care of it. He's not editing a lot nowadays and soon enough, i'll have to take away his admin powers if he continues to stop ediing. So I beg you, can you please come back, we all miss you. Take Care. :) User talk:EdBoy3 Thank you so much for coming back! :D Don't worry if Agent Z trys to bother you any longer, i'll block him. Remember i'm on your side. Also, I hope AirzelofHaos stays. I feel bad for him. :( User talk:EdBoy3 Template Sigs Create a Template. For the sake of it, I'll name yours . Once you make yours, you use the template, not the normal signature button. Here's the code (for mine): |} To change the image, change the link at the very top (the images.wikia thing). I suggest using an avatar/icon. Big pictures obviously won't work well. To change the background color: look for "BGCOLOR=". Insert name of color, or use the hex color code. You might notice that I have 2 different colors in the code. So change the color where I've changed it (if you want another color). Text color: Find "|" and "". Change color and/or font face, if desired. And obviously, you'll change "User:DinoQueen13" and "User_talk:DinoQueen13" to your own name. And the text for my User TP, you can change to whatever you want, following the same instructions as above. To use it, put (for blog comments, at least). :Yeah, well, I made a Template page XDD. How do you like this?: :And then, when you use it on a blog comment, use . --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :No problem :) ... Hmm, my internet bandwidth is acting funky ... >_< --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]]'' Handle This?'' 21:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) im selling these bakugan and thats final!!!!!!!!!!!! Send an e-mail to the BD team about the ban. PRESS THE NEW, NICE BUTTON!!! . 02:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx for commenting on my hub. I value your opinion. ^_^ I have responded and Keep checkin out my blog! ~LordMagma 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) WHO THE HE*L DO YOU THINK I AM??????????????????????????????????????????????